Yuugi's Story Part One
by Ixax15
Summary: After an incident Yuugi steals a time machine and travels back in time to meet none other than Jubei Yagyu.


Yuugi's Story

By Isaac Kiernan

Chapter 1

The Wedding

Jounouchi Was about to get married. It was to be the Happiest day of his life. He looked over to Jean-Claude Magnum and said "I Do"

Seto Kaiba Was Pissed. He had been invited to a wedding in Las Angeles California, But because production was behind on the commercial for his New type Of Duel Disk, He would Be late. "Mokuba!" Mokuba ran to Seto, limping a little. "B-Big Brother..." He said. "We're Leaving". Said Seto, and with that he jumped into his Blue eyes White Dragon Jet, and Flew away.

The Kaibas missed the wedding, but were just in time for the After party. As Seto mingled with the guests, mokuba crawled into a corner, and passed out. "You're Late!" Said Yuugi Mutou to Kaiba. "I'm Only Late" Said Kaiba, "Because Of This". Kaiba clicked on A Tv that he had brought with him. "Introducing the Brand New Duel Disk System!" It Announced "Buy It! Because I'm Seto Fucking Kaiba, Bitch! And If You Don't We'll Starve Mokuba To Death!" At which point mokuba's voice was heard on the tape. "I'm S-So Hungry..." "Mokuba!" "B-Big Brother..." "Wow" Said Yuugi, "That's awful..." Yuugi left Kaiba alone, and started to chat with the other guests.

Chapter 2

Bakura Had It Cumming.

As Bakura Made his way into the After party he noticed yuugi talking To Kaiba. "Those Two NEVER get along..." He said to His Life Partner, Malik. "Hey Ryou," Said Malik, "Isn't Yuugi kinda cute?" "Now that You Mention It..." Said Bakura. "Maybe he'd be interested in a three way..."

"Hey Yuugi" "Yeah?"

It was 5 minutes later, Bakura had talked Yuugi into a three way with him and Malik. As Yuugi nervously undid His Trousers, Bakura started to laugh. "That's It?" He asked pointing to Yuugi's undersized tool. "What a Fucking Joke!" Said Malik. Yuugi felt something Strong come over Him. Yuugi heard himself speak, but yet it wasn't him saying the words. "Yami No Game!"

Yuugi may have had a small penis, But Yami Yuugi's dick was HUGE. It wasn't long Before he'd Stuck it all the way into Bakura's Ass. "Oh God, It Hurts!" Cried Bakura. Yami Yuugi Laughed. "Say My Name, Bitch!" He said. "Oh God," Said Malik, "This Is Turning Me On..." Yuugi had inadvertantly played the Breeding Card, for Malik started transforming Into something Horrible, Sex Offender Malik! "Choke On It, Slut!" Yelled Sex Offender Malik as he thrust his Choad, equally as big as Yami Yuugi's into Bakura's Mouth. Bakura was stuck, quite literally, between a cock and a hard place.

Yuugi Fucked Bakura's Ass as hard as he Could. And Malik Fucked Bakura's Throat as hard as HE could. It wasn't long before the two came. It was an explosion of power. The amount of Cum that Malik and Yuugi Unloaded into Bakura was too much. Bakura Was Filling Up Fast!

KABOOM!

Bakura exploded into a thousand pieces, there was cum and blood all over the walls. "Oh...Shit..." Said Yami Yuugi.

Chapter 3

You Fucked Up

Yami Yuugi and Sex Offender Malik had done something terrible. They had Killed Ryou Bakura. "I'm Getting The Fuck Out Of Here, Man!" Shouted Malik, as he leaped onto his Motorcycle, and sped off.

"What Am I gonna Do, Aibou?" Asked Yami Yuugi. "You Fucked Up." Said Yuugi.

Hiroto Honda had just finished using the bathroom. Unfortunately for him, however, he had noticed some grafitti on the bathroom walls. As a beautification member, he could not just stand by, and so he missed the wedding, and the reception cleaning the bathroom. Yes, although Honda didn't know it he had OCD. Bad. Hey, why do you think he became a Beautification member to begin with? Anyway, as he left the bathroom he heard a horrified scream coming from inside the next room. the door was locked. Honda used all his weight to break the door open. Inside he found something terrible.

It was a mess. Bakura's remains were hardly remains at all. here was cum and blood everywhere, with some skin and hair stuck to the ceiling. Honda couldn't take it, he flipped out his cell phone, dialed 911, told the woman on the other end to get to the church, whipped out a mop, and got to work cleaning up the mess. "It's my duty as a beautification member!" he cried.

Chapter 4

We've got to bring Bakura Back

A Police Car Pulled Up outside of the Church. Someone must have Found Bakura's Remains. Yami Yuugi Was In Trouble. "Yuugi" Said Atem, "I need Your Help." "Why Should I?" Asked Yuugi. "Because You Love Me" Said Atem. "You're right." Said Yuugi. "Get Somewhere safe, And I'll meet you in the room of my soul."

On The Run, Atem Found Something interesting. It was an Advertisement for a Local High School's production Of "Little Shop Of Horrors". Atem Could NEVER resist a musical. So, Atem and Yuugi's date was delayed, as Atem Enjoyed a fine show.

"You're late." said Yuugi, as Atem came waltzing into the room of his soul four hours later. "You missed a great show, Aibou!" said Atem, as he gave Yuugi a kiss on the cheek. "Atem, You really stepped in it." said yuugi, "I don't know if a simple fuck can make up for it this time, and now you're out watching musicals?" "But, I'm a Dentist, Aibou!" Yuugi gave him a dirty look. Atem stopped smiling. "So what should I do?" asked Atem. "Well," said Yuugi, "We can steal Kaiba's Time machine." "Kaiba has a time machine?" "Yeah, You didn't think he'd get a blue eyes White Dragon jet, and NOT have it double as a time machine/teleportation device did you?" "Well," said Atem, "What do we do with it once we have it?" "Easy," said Yuugi, "We travel back in time to the 1500's when wizards existed, bring one back, and he'll bring Bakura back to life!" "That's...THE MOST BRILLIANT FUCKING PLAN I'VE EVER HEARD, AIBOU!" Said Atem, not realizing the serious flaw in Yuugi's logic. "Fuck me, now!" said Atem, "I'm horny!" "Atem," said Yuugi, "I'm not gay." Atem looked at the floor disappointed. "I'm Bisexual" Atem looked up overjoyed to the gift of Yuugi's Cock. Hey...Why can't they just use the time machine to go back to right before Bakura died? I mean, I'm just the omniscient narrator, and all, but no! There's a Serious Flaw there!

Chapter 5

The Time Machine

Seto kaiba was leaving the police station. Both he and his brother had been called in for questioning when the remains of one, Ryou Bakura, were discovered in the back of a church. Kaiba couldn't find Mokuba. He'd probably just been kidnapped again. Oh well. As Kaiba walked towards the parking lot, he noticed something. Someone was jacking his Jet! "Hey Fucker! Stop!" but it was too late. the jet was gone. "How'd they know I built a time machine into it?" asked Kaiba, to no-one in particular, "I never told that to anyone..."

Jubei Yagyu hopped off of his horse. He walked over to a small stream. He bent down and took a sip of water. He pulled off his eyepatch, and splashed some water on his face. He replaced the eyepatch. He had lost the eye at 16. When training with his father, his father had thrown a dagger. It had landed...off target. Jubei straightened. What the hell was that noise? *VROOOM!* He was thrown from his feet. A huge metal object crashed into the ground a few feet in front of him, killing his horse. "Fuck". Said Jubei, getting to his feet.

"Lesson Learned" said Atem, "I can NOT fly a plane" "At least the time machine part still works" said Yuugi, trying to cheer "Other Me" up. "What year is this?" asked Atem. "1639" answered an unfamiliar voice. "Who Said that? WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT, AIBOU?" Atem was such a coward... "I said it" said Jubei Yagyu, moving into view. "Oh my god" said Yuugi. "What?" asked Atem. "You don't know who this is?" asked Yuugi. "No" Yuugi approached the man in samurai robes, wearing an eyepatch, and asked, "Excuse me sir, but might you be...Jubei Yagyu?" "Hai"

"How do you know this man, Aibou?" "He's only the most famous samurai in the entire fuedal era!" Yuugi said, as Atem looked at Jubei. Now, Jubei couldn't see Atem, He could only see Yuugi. "I know Nothing, absolutely nothing about Japan." said Atem. "I'm from Egypt, remember?" Yuugi often forgot this fact. "Right, Sorry. Anyway, it's an honor to meet you, Mr. Yagyu." "How...How do you know me?" asked Jubei. "Because,"Said Yuugi, "I'm here from the future." "They...Know of me, in the future?" asked Jubei. "Yes, there are even movies and plays about you?" "Movie?" asked Yagyu. "It's a long story". (lol at double meanings)

Chapter 6

Amakusa Shiro

Yuugi had told Jubei why they we're there. Jubei had stayed quiet the entire time. "I see" he said. "Perhaps I could help you." Yuugi smiled. "But first, you must help me." Yuugi's smile faded. "You must help me to stop the one known as Amakusa Shiro" (Amakusa Shiro, to my western readers, was the leader of a christian rebellion, born circa 1621.) "Excuse me?" asked Yuugi, "He died ages ago!" "He's alive" Said Jubei, "Believe me."

Jubei proceeded to explain that Amakusa Shiro, who had died at the age of seventeen in the year 1638 had returned to life through dark magic. He had been gathering other deceased historical figures, and was planning on Global Conquest! (Of Course!) It was Jubei's Duty to kill Shiro, and his ragtag group of hellspawn. "But first," said Jubei, "I need a sword so sharp that not only will it cut down my enemies, it will cleave my enemy's soul in twain." "I think I just came" whispered Atem into Yuugi's ear.

Seven Miles away, at his encampment, Amakusa Shiro awoke. He had had a feverish nightmare of the future. In it he met in combat with his sworn enemy Jubei Yagyu. "Musashi!" He called. The dead swordsman came to him at once. "Yes" "Bring me my sword. It's time for practice." "you've had the dream again?" "Yes". This was the fourth time this week he'd had this dream. In it, he had a sword fight with Jubei. Amakusa always won. But tonight, he had lost. In tonights dream there was a man assisting Jubei. A tall strange man, with an evil laugh, and a necklace with a pyramid hanging from it. "Yami No Game" The man in his dream had said...

END OF PART ONE

PART TWO COMING VERY SOON


End file.
